Cliff (FoMT)
:Cliff is a wanderering traveler who has found himself in Mineral Town. He's rather shy but a nice young man, nonetheless. He is rather distant from everybody in Mineral Town, and can be often be found at the Church. When he isn't at the church, he stays on the second floor of the Inn. :In Fall he's thinking about leaving permanently, because he hasn't found a purpose yet. You can get him to stay by asking him to help out at the Winery during the Fall (more information here). If you've activated the cut scene, Cliff will stay past the first year. If you do not, Cliff will leave Mineral Town permanently. You will, however, still recieve Christmas cards from him every year. :Cliff seems especially shy around Ann, who is very friendly towards him. If you play More Friends of Mineral Town, Cliff is an eligible bachelor. Schedule 'Everyday (Unemployed)' Weather: All 6:00 am - 9:00 am = 2nd Floor of Inn 9:00 am - 10:00 am = Walking to the Church 10:00 am - 4:00 pm = Church 4:00 pm - 5:00 pm = Walking to Inn 5:00 pm - 10:00 pm = 2nd Floor of Inn 10:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Inn 'Everyday (except Saturdays, Employed)' Weather: Sunny 6:00 am - 10:00 am = 2nd floor of the Inn 10:00 am - 10:30 am = Walking to the Winery 10:30 am - 1:00 pm = Cellar of the Winery 1:00 pm - 4:00 pm = Vineyard of the Winery 4:00 pm - 5:00 pm = Walking to the Church 5:00 pm - 7:00 pm = The Church 7:00 pm - 8:00 pm = Walking to the Inn 8:00 pm - 10:00 pm = 2nd Floor of Inn 10:00 pm - 6:00 am = Locked in the Inn 'Saturdays (Employed)' Weather: All 6:00am - 4:00pm = 2nd Floor in the Inn 4:00pm - 5:00pm = Walking to the Church 5:00pm - 7:00pm = The Church 7:00pm - 8:00pm = Walking to the Inn 8:00pm - 10:00pm = 2nd Floor of the Inn 10:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Inn Gifts 'Special Items (+800 points)' Curry Rice 'Favorite Items (+500 points)' Chirashi Sushi, Grilled Fish, Miso Soup, Omelet Rice, Omelets, Pizza, Sandwiches, Scrambled Eggs, Stew, Sushi, Grape Juice, Wild Grapes 'Liked Items (+300 points)' Apple Pie, Apples, Baked Sweet Potatoes, Bread, Cake, Cheese (L), Cheese (M), Cheese (S), Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Corn, Cucumbers, Fried Noodles (Buckwheat), Fried Noodles (Regular), Grapes, HMSGB Apples, Hot Milk, Ice Cream, Milk (L), Milk (M), Milk (S), Pineapples, Pineapple Juice, Pudding, Relaxation Tea, Salad, Sashimi, SUGDW Apples, Tomatoes, Rice Balls, Rice Cakes 'Neutral Items (+100 points)' Baked Corn, Bamboo, Blue Magic Flowers, Buckwheat Flour, Chocolate Cookies, Cookies, Eggplant, Eggs (M), Eggs (S), Fish (L), Fish (M), Fish (S), Fish Sticks, Green Peppers, Honey, Mayonnaise (M), Mayonnaise (S), Moon Drop Flowers, Mushrooms, Noodles, Pink Cat Flowers, Red Magic Flowers, Spring Suns, Summer Suns, Sweet Potatoes, Tea Leaves, Toy Flowers, Truffles, Wine 'Disliked Items (-500 points)' Adamantite, Agate, Amethysts, Animal Fodder, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Bodigizer, Chicken Feed, Copper Ore, Emeralds, Fluorite, Gold Ore, Green Grass, Indigo Grass, Junk Ore, Message Bottle, Moon Stones, Muffin Mix, Mystrile Ore, Orange Grass, Orichalc, Peridot, Purple Grass, Red Grass, Rubies, Sand Roses, Silver Ore, Topaz, Turbojolt, White Grass, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S), Yellow Grass 'Hated items (-800 points)' Ancient Fossils, Branches, Curry Powder, Empty Cans, Fish Scales, Flour, Golden Lumber, Old Boots, Oil, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushrooms, Stones, Weeds Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' :Requirements: Cliff is at a black heart. :Walk into the Church on either Tuesday or Thursday between 10AM and 6PM. You will meet Carter who will introduce himself. He will then ask you for a favor. He wants you to make friends with Cliff, since he is so shy. You agree, and then try to talk to Cliff. He stammers, and is so nervous that he can't speak! If you tell him to relax, Cliff will feel much better. 'Purple Heart Event' :Requirements: Cliff is at a purple heart, and you've seen the previous heart event. This event has two different trigger times, depending on if Cliff is employed or not. :Before job: Walk into the Church on a Monday or Wednesday at 4PM on the dot. Carter will invite you to eat dinner with him and Cliff, and you will accept. Cliff is quite happy with the fact that you are having dinner together. Carter will ask the two of you to clean up the Church and then leaves the two of you alone. Cliff is nervous that the two of you are alone, and asks if you're going to help clean up. Choose "I'll help!" and he will be very happy. You'll eat dinner with Carter and Cliff, then go home. :After job: Go to the Church on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday between 5PM and 7PM. 'Blue Heart Event' :Requirements: Cliff has a job, and you have the largest rucksack with an empty slot. He must also have a yellow heart and the previous events have been watched. :Walk from your farm to the Winery on a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday between 3PM and 4PM. Duke tells Cliff to take a break when he sees your character arrive, and decides that it would be perfect if you and Cliff went to Mother's Hill! Cliff insists that there's more work to be done, but Duke tells him that it's a great opportunity to take a break. The two of you will go to Mother's Hill, and Cliff will talk about work. If you say "yes," when he asks you if you like farm work, he will give you a present. : 'Yellow Heart Event' :Requirements: Cliff has a job, and you've seen all of the other events. Cliff must be at a yellow heart. :You'll need to walk into the Duke and Manna's house on a Sunday, Tuesday or Thursday between 5PM and 7PM. Duke and Manna appear to be arguing about Cliff's well being. They will drag you into their conversation when you enter the room. Duke will ask what you think Cliff's bad point is. Answer with, "He thinks too much," and Duke will hint that you are in a relationship with Cliff! Cliff will walk in, and Duke tells him that you want to take him to dinner at the Inn. The two of you will go out for dinner, and then Cliff will walk you home. Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelors, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelor then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Doctor and Elli, but you have Doctor at a red heart. Doctor likes you more then Elli, and you will not be able to see the event. 'Black Rival Heart Event' Go to the second floor of the Inn on a night that's not Saturday in between 7PM and 9PM. This event can be triggered at any time in Fall or Winter, but only in the first week of Spring or Summer. Cliff will be in his room when Ann approaches him. She attempts to make small talk, although Cliff is still very shy. She decides not to force him to talk, cleans his room, and leaves. Cliff is still thankful that Ann was willing to talk to him. 'Blue Rival Heart Event' *Note: This event must be triggered BEFORE Cliff gets a job at the Winery. It will not trigger in fall. Go to the Church between 11AM and 4PM. Ann will stop by the Church to deliver some lunch to Carter. While Ann is here, Carter asks that Ann try and show Cliff around town. He doesn't try to make friends on his own, and Carter believes it would be good for Cliff. Ann agrees, and says she will show Cliff around town later. 'Green Rival Heart Event' If Cliff stayed in Mineral town during the first year, you'll be able to trigger this event in Year 2 or later. It will take place in Doug's Inn on Saturday in between 11AM and 1PM. Ann and Doug are discussing how long they think Cliff will stay in Mineral Town. When Cliff comes in to the Inn, Ann asks him just that. She says he can stay at the Inn forever if he wants to! Both Doug and Ann certainly wouldn't mind. 'Orange Rival Heart Event' You must wait until Year 4 or later to see this last event, after seeing all of the other events. It will take place in the Winery's storage house on any day except for a Saturday in between 10AM and 1PM. Ann has come to bring Cliff his lunch, since he's hard at work. When Duke walks in, he comments that Ann and Cliff look like newlyweds! Ann immediately denies anything and walks out of the Winery. Duke doesn't see the problem, in fact, his problem is that Cliff hasn't proposed yet! Cliff is embaressed by Duke's observation, and doesn't know what to say. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors